kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus)
"A male deadly prehistoric predator that's powerful but compact, nimble and lightning fast with a ferocious bite." ~In game description. Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) is the eighth playable creature and Ms. Mimi's best friend/pets in Hungry Shark Evolution. As its name states, it resembles a Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus, whilst not the larger then previous playable creatures (as is usual), is significantly more powerful. It is described as "compact" and "nimble", suggesting that its speed compensates for its size. The Mosasaurus is the fourth to last Shark (With Alan, Destroyer of Worldscurrently being the third last shark to unlock, and Moby Dick being the second last, while Leo is the last.). It can only be unlocked & purchased after the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) has been acquired and grown to full size. It needs 150000 points to trigger Gold Rush, same amount of points as Big Daddy. Cost Mr. Snappy can be purchased by paying 250,000 coins after growing the Big Daddy to full size. It can also be unlocked with 900 gems, but the coins must be spent afterwards to upgrade Mr. Snappy. Upgrading its bite, speed, or boost for the first time will cost 25,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Electro Shark); the second time 30,000 coins; the third time 35,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Great White Shark); then 40,000 coins; and for the final upgrade 50,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Megalodon). Pros and Cons Pros * VERY high speed * Can eat almost anything * Is able to get giant bonus during gold rush up to x96. * Eats prey very fast * Doesn't get stuck in cramped spaces like other endgame sharks * Has a lot of health Cons * Extreme health drain * Obtained very late in the game * Extremely expensive, costing almost double as Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) * Needs Snappy Jr. to deplete extreme health drain Saint Patrick's Day - Wikipedia # # Saint Patrick's Day, or the Feast of Saint Patrick is a cultural and religious celebration held on 17 March, the traditional death date of Saint Patrick ( c. AD 385–461), the foremost patron saint of Ireland. Saint Patrick's Day was made an official Christian feast day in the early 17th century and is observed by the Catholic Church, ... ‎Shamrock · ‎Cèilidh · ‎Saint Patrick's Day parade · ‎Saint Patrick's Day St. Patrick's Day - Origins, Facts, Celebrations, Traditions - History.com # # St. Patrick’s Day 2018 occurs on Saturday, March 17, in observance of the death of St. Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. What began as a religious feast day in the 17th century has evolved into a variety of festivals across the globe celebrating Irish culture with parades ... Green for St. Patrick's Day: The landmarks that change color - CNN # 10 hours ago - Every year on St. Patrick's Day, we all see green. Green clothes, green parades and green landmarks around the world. The Origins of St. Patrick's Day | Georgia Public Broadcasting # # St. Patrick's Day celebrates the Roman Catholic feast day of the patron saint of Ireland. St. Patrick died on March 17, 461. But did you know that he wasn't even Irish? Here are some fun facts about St. Patrick and some activities you can use to teach about his day.History:Patrick's birthname was Maewyn. He was born in ... Trivia * Mr. Snappy can reach an incredible gold rush multiplier of x96 * He is much better at fighting giant crabs than Megalodon or Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus), because he is smaller and makes up for fast health drain with a lot of damage * Despite Mr. Snappy being more powerful than the Big Daddy, it requires a boost to destroy a mini sub. * Its size is between the Great White Shark and Megalodon, making it fit through narrow spaces. * The animation of Mr. Snappy is identical to the Reef Shark and Mako Shark. * The Shark Info from a Twitch Live stream says "A deadly prehistoric predator, what it lacks in pure size it more than makes up for with speed, ferocity and powerful jaws." This differs from the Shark Info from the current version due to grammar errors. * Like other playable sharks, Mr. Snappy didn't always have an enemy/evil counterpart. In the space update Enemy Mr. Snappy was added. * Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds are the only sharks that have gender-based names. * Mr. Snappy (20 m) is smaller than an Enemy Megalodon (25 m) and an Enemy Big Daddy (30 m), even if at max size, yet it can still eat them. * Mr. Snappy is one of the only 7 playable creatures in the series that is not a fish. The other six are the Tier "!!" Killer Whale, Natasha and Moby Dick, which are all cetaceans, and Echo, Drago and Leo who are other marine reptiles. * Note that the Lava Baby will be almost useless when used with this shark as Mr. Snappy can already eat all mines and dodge/eat most explosives. But if you are going score-hunting and planning to go in the deep waters, the Lava Baby may be useful to go through the underwater fire vents/volcanoes and if you are going in the far-right side of the map, as about 10 Mini Submarines spawn there. ** Also note that Mr. Snappy can deflect the Mini Sub's torpedoes and consume them by facing them head on, but they can still damage Mr. Snappy if the torpedoes hit him on the side or back. * His facial appearances slightly making him look like "smiling". * Mr. Snappy has 350 health * In a circle like encompassing in Shawaii, there will always be a enemy Mr. Snappy * Mr. Snappy has nothing to do with Saint Patrick's day. Gallery Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:Good Games Category:Formerly Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters